La venganza de Magnus Bane
by Valen Hobbit27
Summary: ¿Te imaginas a Jace convertido en niño por Magnus? ¡No pierdas el tiempo imaginándotelo! ¡Léelo!


Magnus Bane estaba sentado en su diván buscando hechizos para vengarse del rubio Cazador de Sombras. Debido a que no había visto a Alec, gracias a una de las bromas del rubio.

La semana pasada Jace había intercambiado la sopa hecha por Marysse a una sopa verdosa de Isabelle. Por lo cual el pelinegro no había podido visitar a su novio porque se encontraba... ¿en estado de putrefacción?

Aunque Alec ya se sentina mejor (todo lo mejor que puedes estar después de tomar la sopa de Izzy). El brujo quería devolverle la broma a Jace pero sin comida de por medio.

Cuando los ojos de gato de Magnus encontraron el hechizo, estos emitieron un pequeño brillo. Ese hechizo haría que el rubio no vuelva ni siquiera a pensar en hacerle una broma a su novio. Ya que cambiaría su estado físico.

...

Jace estaba entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento, lanzando cuchillos (todo certeros, _Obvio_ , pensó el rubio) hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a Magnus Bane en toda su gloria ( y con gloria me refiero a una gran cantidad de purpurina y colores brillantes en sus ropas y cabellos en forma de pinches).

-Magnus.. ¿Que haces...?- dijo Jace mirando a el brujo cautelosamente, midiendo cada movimiento del brujo.

-Ssssh... Calla..-Respondió el brujo y chasqueó los dedos.

Una nube de humo azul brillante envolvio a Jace. Él, desconcertado, y sin poder respirar por el brillante humo azul verdoso, empezó a toser. Al dispersarse el humo Jace se encontraba mucho más desconcertado ya que o Magnus ahora era un gigante o él se había encogido y efectivamente Jace creyó que la segunda era mucho más probable. Mientras que Jace miraba confundido alrededor ( ya que para el todo había crecido repentinamente), Magnus miraba a un niño (Que le llegaba por las rodillas) de unos 5 años, con pelo dorado al igual que sus ojos y una mejillas rosadas.

-¿Que me has...?- el niño (Jace) al escuchar lo aguda de su voz se tapo la boca mirando al brujo con una mirada de ira en sus redondos y grandes ojos dorados. -¡¿Que le has hecho a mi melodiosa y sensual voz?!- Se colerizó el mini Jace señalando con un dedo a Magnus en forma de reproche.

Magnus no se inmuto por el ego de Jace y respondió.-Esto es por Alec, rubio- y con eso el brujo se dio media vuelta pero antes de salir dijo con un peculiar tono de burla - ¿Sabes que es de mala educación señalar? ¿Acaso no te han enseñado modales, enano?-Tras decir tan educativas palabras, cerró la puerta -tras de si saliendo con todo el orgullo que puede tener un... bueno, un Magnus Bane.

-¡Ya me vengare!-Gritó en forma de guerra el enano... emm... ¡Jace!, antes de intentar seguir a Magnus dándose cuenta que en su plan había un error... no llegaba al picaporte.

Guió su mirada por toda la sala intentando encontrar al menos un pequeño banquillo o alguna pila de libros que le sirviera como escalera.

Pero antes de poder seguir pensando en alguna forma de escapar, la puerta fue abierta por cierta pelirroja... de una manera algo brusca.

Clary entró a la sala de entrenamiento esperando encontrarse con Jace lanzando cuchillos tal como lo había dejado, lo único que se encontró fue a un niño estrellado contra la pared frente a la puerta.

-Emm... ¿Y tú eres?...-Inquirió la pelirroja al niño aún con la cabeza incrustada en la pared.

-¿Qué no piensas ayudarme?-Más bien gritó Jace intentando separar su cabeza de la pared sin éxito alguno.

Clary se acercó a pasos agigantados y agarrando las flácidas piernas del niño, empezó a tirar logrando sacarlo de la pared.

De hecho... ni siquiera tenía cara de niño.. o directamente era una versión mala de Slenderman o... el niño se había bañado la cara en harina.

-Cof-Tosió el enano dejando salir el polvillo producto de el cemento.

-Lamento ser tan repetitiva... pero.. ¿Y tú quien eres y como entraste al instituto, enano?-

-Primero: ¡¿Acaso no reconoces al amor de tu vida?! Y segundo: ¡Mira quien habla!-La mirada esmeralda de Clary intentó buscar los ojos del niño en señal de algo dorado (¿Hace falta decir que no podía ver sus ojos ya que estaban cubiertos de polvillo?)

Jace con las manos hechas puños, talló uno de sus ojos como si acaba de despertar y al poder abrirlo, miró a Clary demostrando que, efectivamente, era Jace

-¿...Jace...?-Los ojos de la cazadora de sombras se abrieron como platos al localizar un mechón dorado en toda la mata de polvo grisacio.

-En carne y hueso-Sonrió arrogante con sus hermosos ojos dorados cerrados.

Clarissa se quedo en silencio un par de segundos antes de tapar su boca intentando, en vano, callar sus risas.

-¡Oye! ¿¡De qué te ríes?!-

-¿Yoo? ¿Reírme?, nee, exageras-Hiso un ademan con la mano quitandole importancia al asunto.-Solo... déjame regocijarme..

-¿Regocijarte?..-

-Déjame disfrutar este momentos mientras haya alguien más enano que yo.-

-Así que...-Murmuró Simon tambaleándose sobre sus talones con las manos en sus bolsillos traseros- ¿Qué hago aquí perdiendo tiempo de mis preciadas vacaciones?-

-Ooh, te juro que esto te encantara-Le respondió Clary entrando a la biblioteca donde había reunido a todos sus amigos.

-Bien, bien, espero que esto realmente valga la pena-

-Miren, si se trata sobre alguna de sus bromitas... me retiro, tengo mejores cosas que hacer...-

-¿Cómo...?-Preguntó su hermana

-Como ir a la cita con..-Cerró la boca con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Con Maaaagnuuuus?-Canturreó Isabelle flotando alrededor de Alec.

-Cierra la boca, payaso mal maquillado-

-¡Mas respeto!-Interrumpió Maryse en esa estúpida pelea de hermanos, ya incomoda con la mención del brujo.

-¡Ya puedes entrar!-Gritó Clary llamando la atención de las personas presentes... no duro mucho la atención sobre ella, ya que las miradas cayeron sobre cierto niño quien ingreso a la sala segundos después.

-¿¡Y tú que miras?!-Inquirió Jace mirando a Simon y señalándolo con la barbilla en un movimiento brusco.

-Pufff.f..puufff...f.f.f.. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-Estalló Isabelle al compás que Simon caía de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo su barriga entre sus brazos- ¿¡Qué te paso Jace?! ¿¡Te cayó un yunque sobre la cabeza y quedaste enano?! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Alec miraba incrédulo al niño sobre las escaleras... ¿Así era Jace de pequeño?

-Te concedo esta Fray-Murmuro entre risas Simon.


End file.
